


you stole it

by yzll



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, it's not chaelisa when they don't bicker you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzll/pseuds/yzll
Summary: chaeyoung is missing a stuff toy from her display, who took it?





	you stole it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm already apologizing for any mistakes that i missed and couldn't care less. i got inspired from the first 30 seconds of this video [blackpink fan meet fancam](https://youtu.be/L9ug-7a4hoU)

Chaeyoung is finally ready to sleep when she notices that one of her stuff toy is missing from her display. To be specific the dumbo stuff toy that she received from the fan meeting a few days ago. She treasures every single gift that she gets from their fans so she starts to look around. When she can’t find it in her room she goes out to the living room and starts asking the members. She sees Jisoo at the fridge and Jennie lying on the couch just watching the television.

“Unnie.” Chaeyoung says, Jisoo and Jennie looks at her then responds at the same time. “Yes?”

“Um, Have you guys seen a stuff toy lying around?” Chaeyoung asks.

“What kind of stuff toy because we have a lot you know.” Jennie answers. Chaeyoung then explains to them that she is missing a stuff toy from her display and describes it to be the dumbo stuff toy she received from their fan meeting days ago.

“During the fan meeting I saw you and Lisa fighting over it maybe she took it.” Jennie mentions, “You even lend it to her for a while to make her stop from whining.” Jisoo who finally found what she is looking for which is a marble pop soda then says. “Lalisa loves to play around so I’m sure she’s the one who took it.” Both makes a point so Chaeyoung then proceeds to Lisa’s room.

“Lisa! give it back!” is the first thing that Chaeyoung says as soon as she enters Lisa’s room. Lisa who is lying on her stomach facing the headboard of her bed with phone on her hands. ‘She is watching a korean drama without me’ Chaeyoung thinks. Lisa takes her earphones off then glares at the irritated Chaeyoung who is currently crossing her arms while she taps her foot. “Hey! You can’t just enter my room without knocking! Can’t a girl get some privacy in this dorm?” Lisa huffs.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Well you can’t just take my stuff toy from my room without permission! Can’t a girl just ask if she wants to something from me?!” she retorts back.

“I didn’t take your dumbo stuff toy you dumbo! Oh shit.” Lisa realizes her slip of the tongue a little too late. Chaeyoung’s eyes widens, she didn’t even tell Lisa which stuff toy is missing. She points a finger at Lisa like a detective just found the culprit that they have been trying to find for years when it’s only been an hour. “So you did! Now give it back!” Chaeyoung demands.

However, Lisa is now looking at Chaeyoung with a smirk and says. “Didn’t you say that I can just ask you if I want something from you?” Chaeyoung puts her hand down and looks at Lisa strangely. “What do you want?”

“Cuddle with me.” Lisa is now lying on her back and patting the empty space as a show of inviting Chaeyoung to her bed. Chaeyoung gives Lisa the ‘Are you serious right now? why would I cuddle with you when you stole my stuffed toy’ look. Somehow Lisa gets the message of the look that Chaeyoung is giving her. “I’m not giving it back until you cuddle with me.” Lisa sing songs.

Chaeyoung groans but headed to Lisa’s bed anyways. Lisa is smiling so big with sparkles in her eyes as if she finally got what she wanted for Christmas.

The weight of the bed shifted when Chaeyoung lies on her back. Lisa can smell the lavender body wash of Chaeyoung that gives off a very calming effect to her. Chaeyoung finally makes herself comfortable. Lisa then moves closer laying on her side to face Chaeyoung. Having Lisa’s arms wrapped around Chaeyoung’s waist with their legs intertwined just perfectly fitting each other’s body like a glove as if it's meant to be that way. They have done this occasionally that it already makes them feel so warm and safe by just holding each other so close. Lisa nuzzles her head on Chaeyoung’s chest. “This is so nice.” Lisa murmurs. Chaeyoung leans her head over Lisa’s, bringing her hand up to brush the dirty blonde's hair with her fingertips. It relaxes Chaeyoung when she does that especially when the vanilla scent from Lisa’s hair reaches through her nose. “You’re so needy.” Chaeyoung says as a matter of fact.

“I am in need of human comfort sometimes you know.” Lisa replies.

“Why did you not ask Jisoo unnie or Jennie unnie to cuddle with you.”

It is now Lisa’s turn to look at Chaeyoung and gives her the ‘Are you serious right now’ look. “You think I didn’t try that? They’re like allergic to affection.” Lisa informs Chaeyoung.

“And you think that I’m not?”

“You’re cuddling with me right now though.”

“Because you’re not going to give it back if I don’t.” Chaeyoung is referring to the stuff toy but it doesn’t matter to her right now. “Also, you could just ask me to cuddle with you without having to steal anything from me.” she adds.

“That’s not fun.” Lisa tells her and Chaeyoung responds. “Well it’s not fun when I get annoyed.”

“You can’t get annoyed with me for too long because you love me.” Lisa responds with contentment in her voice. Chaeyoung softly chuckles and thinks that Lisa is right. No matter how many times they bicker in a day they will always end up in each other’s arms during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing so please give me some slack. i appreciate kudos and especially feedbacks! :)


End file.
